


Адвент

by kris_stein



Series: Неотвратимость [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: AU, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kris_stein/pseuds/kris_stein
Summary: Начинается Адвент, а вместе с ним — время воздержания и смирения, и Габриэлю это наверняка не понравится.
Relationships: Габриэль Хантер/Даниэль Марлоу
Series: Неотвратимость [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961359





	Адвент

**Author's Note:**

> Адвент — у католиков и некоторых других христиан это время ожидания, предшествующее Рождеству Христову, и подготовки к празднику.
> 
> Ещё два спин-оффа, написанные killerjoe, можно прочитать на фикбуке:  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/9212135  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/9315120

— Габриэль… Габриэль, прекра…

Даниэль упирается ладонями в грудь Варгаса, пытаясь отстранить его от себя, но это всегда невероятно тяжело, и не потому что Варгас больше и сильнее, а потому что бороться с собой и своими желаниями почти невозможно под напором настойчивых поцелуев.

— Подожди, — получается совсем неуверенно, и Варгас не слушает. Прижимает к стене спальни — нет бы до кровати добраться, — обнимает левой рукой за талию и целует нежную кожу за ухом. Знает, что это лишает Даниэля воли и здравого смысла.

По телу разливаются волны возбуждения, кожа словно искрит под нетерпеливыми прикосновениями, дыхание перехватывает. Даниэль стискивает жилетку у Варгаса на груди и жмурится, отчаянно сопротивляясь самому себе. Надо же было родиться таким чувствительным.

— Хватит, — в голосе мелькают умоляющие нотки, но и это не действует. Чуть шершавые губы целуют открытую шею, пальцы проникают под рубашку, поднимаясь вверх по рёбрам. Даниэль судорожно выдыхает: он слишком слаб, не сосчитать, сколько раз он сдавался на волю Габриэля и взаимной страсти. Будет на один раз больше, подумаешь… 

Он торопливо расстёгивает жилетку, дёргает пуговицы на рубашке, чтобы добраться до покрытой шрамами кожи, — и натыкается на небольшой деревянный крестик.

Почти год прошёл, а всё ещё носит.

Даниэль вздрагивает, будто очнувшись от сладкого томного сна, и говорит твёрдо:

— Варгас, нет, — таким голосом бросают команду «фу» дворовой собаке. Только это с Варгасом и работает.

Габриэль медленно убирает руку от его груди, упирается ею в стену и поднимает недовольный взгляд. С тех пор, как один глаз у него закрыт чёрной повязкой, выглядеть в три раза мрачнее обычного ему не составляет труда.

— Почему?

Почти без вопросительной интонации, это «почему» падает между ними, словно тяжёлый камень в пустой колодец.

— Потому что скоро Рождество.

Брови Варгаса ползут вверх, молчаливо требуя более подробного объяснения.

— Адвент, — Даниэль горестно вздыхает. — Я должен воздерживаться хотя бы в это время.

— В прошлом году это не было проблемой, — хмыкает Варгас, но послушно отстраняется под давлением узкой ладони.

— В прошлом году я каждый вечер засыпал с мыслью, что могу умереть на следующий день. Что, конечно, должно было наоборот подтолкнуть меня к ревностному соблюдению обетов, но… — Даниэль качает головой, отгоняя от себя образы прошлого. — Не будем об этом.

Он поправляет рубашку, всё ещё ощущая следы прикосновений, и думает, что будет нелегко. Для него. А для Варгаса, должно быть, просто невыносимо.

Весь прошлый год было не до смирения. Сначала неотступный страх заставлял цепляться за Габриэля и их близость. После, когда они вернулись в Лондон и Варгас восстанавливался после ранения, Даниэль не мог ему ни в чём отказать. Да и не хотел, воспринимая это время, свободное от запретов, как награду за то, что они прошли через ад и выжили.

Но теперь у него больше не осталось оправданий.

В комнате тихо. Варгас молча стягивает жилетку, бросает на спинку стула; по вечно недовольному лицу невозможно понять, что он обо всём этом думает.

— Давай помогу, — Даниэль подходит с виноватым видом и берётся за пуговицы. В этом нет необходимости, Габриэль управляет левой рукой так же хорошо, как и правой когда-то, но давняя привычка осталась. Да и ему просто нравится это делать.

Хотя сейчас наблюдать, как светлая ткань расходится в стороны, обнажая покрытый рубцами рельефный торс, — серьёзное испытание. Хочется прильнуть к сильному телу, прижаться губами к шее, провести ладонями по спине, задевая гладкие шрамы, — но вместо этого Даниэль с тихим вздохом подталкивает Варгаса к стулу.

— Садись.

Пальцы, невесомо касаясь загорелой кожи, расстёгивают ремни протеза. В тишине щелчки креплений кажутся громкими и хлёсткими. Молчание давит, и в конце концов Даниэль сдаётся.

— Ничего не скажешь?

— О чём?

— Если честно, я думал, ты начнёшь спорить. — Он аккуратно снимает тяжёлый протез, кладёт его на стол и шагает обратно, чтобы размять вдавленные в кожу следы жёстких ремней. — До Рождества ведь ещё довольно много времени.

— Кстати, да. Когда оно? — пальцы на шее сжимаются сильнее, чем нужно, и Варгас вздрагивает от беззвучного смеха. Он накрывает прохладную ладонь Даниэля своей и говорит с улыбкой: — Успокойся. Подожду, сколько нужно.

— Даже сорок дней Великого поста? — ехидно уточняет Марлоу.

— Сорок?! Ты уверен, что должен все сорок дней…

— Уверен, — сухо перебивает Даниэль. — Но это будет только весной.

Он слышит тяжкий вздох и в тишине продолжает массировать спину и плечи. Тонкие пальцы ласково касаются напряжённых мышц и обрубка правой руки, восстанавливая кровообращение. Даниэль давно перестал испытывать неловкость — в тот момент, когда, поддавшись непонятному порыву, поцеловал жуткий шрам. А Варгас, кажется, не испытывал её с самого начала, потому что всегда знал — его карьера закончится либо смертью, либо потерей какой-нибудь конечности.

Жёсткие красные линии выцвели и почти исчезли, но ладони продолжают мягко гладить расслабленные плечи и шею. На будущие четыре недели непорочности это — один из немногих доступных им видов близости.

— Габриэль, — руки замирают, голос звучит неуверенно, тревожно. — Понимаю, это тяжело, и я не имею права требовать от тебя того же, что делаю сам… Это было бы нечестно… То есть… ты ведь не обязан тоже воздерживаться всё это время. Если ты…

Даниэль запинается и медленно выдыхает, пытаясь унять дрожь в ладонях. Каждое слово приходится выталкивать из себя, потому что воображение несётся вперёд и уже рисует мерзкие грязные образы. Всё внутри противится тому, что он собирается сказать, но он упрямо продолжает:

— Если ты захочешь с кем-то… — Варгас дёргается, чтобы развернуться или встать, но Даниэль стискивает пальцы. — Если захочешь, например, сходить в бордель, я пойму и… не буду возражать.

Несколько ужасающе долгих секунд в спальне совсем тихо. Раздумывая об этом разговоре раньше, много раз прокручивая в голове, Даниэль думал, что будет готов услышать, как Габриэль соглашается. Но сейчас от одной мысли об этом становится нечем дышать.

И всё же так правильно. Справедливо.

Варгас молчит, опустив голову, а затем устало, глубоко вздыхает, словно в жизни не слышал ничего глупее.

— Не неси чепухи. Не пойду я ни в какие бордели. Сказал же, подожду, сколько нужно.

От лавиной накатившего облегчения у Даниэля едва не подкашиваются ноги и болезненно ноет в груди. Он наклоняется, обвивает Габриэля руками и утыкается носом в шею, стараясь передать в этом объятии всю силу своей благодарности и любви.

Варгас накрывает его запястье жёсткой ладонью, легко гладит большим пальцем и целует в висок. Они замирают так на какое время, в тишине, покое и понимании, а затем Даниэль нехотя отстраняется, ловит насмешливый взгляд и отвечает на него светлой улыбкой. Да, четыре недели это нестерпимо долго, но теперь он думает, что они справятся.

Он складывает вещи в шкаф, пока Габриэль, поднявшись со стула, расстёгивает брюки и говорит озадаченно:

— И что мне делать всё это время?

— Заниматься усмирением плоти?

— И как это делать по утрам? Ты знаешь, что очень тесно ко мне прижимаешься, когда спишь? — Варгас нехорошо ухмыляется и щурит правый глаз: — А иногда ещё и трёшься своим…

Даниэль смешно кривится, убирая брюки на полку, и торопливо перебивает:

— Чтобы тебе было легче, я могу спать отдельно.

— Нет, — резко обрывает Габриэль, но тут же легко продолжает: — Я вообще-то рассчитывал, что ты будешь помогать мне с этой проблемой.

— Сомневаюсь, что это входит в набор услуг «помощь ближнему», — Даниэль подходит к сидящему на кровати Варгасу, кладёт ладони ему на шею и целомудренно целует в лоб. — Я воздерживался много лет, уверен, и у тебя получится.

Его улыбка абсолютно безжалостна.

— Дьявол, — ругается Варгас и ложится, позволяя поправить на себе одеяло. — Ты скоро?

— Скоро. Спи, — тихо говорит Даниэль.

Он берёт со стола чётки и опускается на колени перед распятием.

Габриэль привычно засыпает под умиротворяющий молитвенный шёпот.


End file.
